i can't lose you (you're my everything)
by halcyon epochs
Summary: i can't live without you :: ladybug, chat noir, and two close calls


She felt it — a wrenching, agonizing sensation in her gut — her partner's scream reverberating through the air — and she knows something is _very_ wrong. She spins on her heel and she's met with a horrifying sight — Chat's terrified face as a knife is held to his throat.

" _Let him go!"_ she shouts, adrenaline surging through her, blood roaring in her ears.

The akuma cackles and digs in the knife a little more, and a bead of blood leaks out of Chat's neck. Ladybug halts, her yoyo spinning.

"Okay," she says, her eyes locked steadily on Chat's, communicating an unspoken message. _Your staff._ Chat blinks his understanding. Ladybug's eyes return to the akuma.

"Okay, I'll give you my Miraculous, but you have to let him go."

The butterfly symbol appears over the akuma's eyes, undoubtedly Hawkmoth urging him to take the offer.

"But I was having so much fun — all right, all right!" the akuma snaps. The symbol disappears.

"Okay, Ladybug, I accept your deal," he says, a bit of reluctance in his guttural voice. "Give me your Miraculous, and I'll release him. If you try to trick me, you'll pay dearly."

"Okay," Ladybug repeats, but she makes no movement to unscrew her earrings.

"Well?"

"First release Chat Noir," Ladybug orders brusquely. "Then I'll give you my earrings."

The akuma's eyes narrow, clearly searching for a loophole in her request. "How do I know you won't trick me?"

Ladybug spreads her arms out. "You've got me backed up in a corner," she points out. "I've no tricks to pull."

The akuma grits his teeth, not able to refute her statement. "Fine. Drop your yoyo first and then I'll release him."

Ladybug obliges, her weapon clattering to the ground. "Let go of Chat Noir."

The akuma pulls the knife away and releases his hold. In one swift movement, Chat Noir unleashes his staff and swings it in a deadly arc, knocking the akuma to the ground.

"Nice job, Kitty," Ladybug says approvingly. Chat winks playfully at her.

It's business as usual in Paris.

* * *

Chat Noir feels a slight pull in his gut and glances behind him. Ladybug is in a pinch, struggling against the akuma's hold. He jerks his arm backward, preparing to throw his staff, when Ladybug stomps on the akuma's foot and is freed.

Clever girl.

He doesn't feel any pulls for a while, as his Lady doesn't get into another bind — but then, abruptly, he feels an excruciating pain in his gut, searing, severe — and he turns round, and there is Ladybug, a akuma pinning her by her throat to the wall, and a gun at her temple.

 _(Seriously — is Hawkmoth willing to go as far as to_ kill _for these Miraculouses?)_

"Give me your ring, Chat Noir," the akuma cackles, his finger on the trigger. "Or I'll shoot your pretty little girlfriend."

Chat can't breathe. It's Ladybug whose in charge, she always knows what to do, and he just obeys, because she's usually write. But Ladybug being trapped and helpless — it's straight out of his nightmares, he can't lose her, she's too important —

Ladybug's eyes are trying to tell him something. _My Lucky Charm._ He looks around, sees the object, picks it up.

" _A rubber band?"_ the akuma laughs. "Try to defeat me with _that,_ kitty-cat."

Anger flares in him; only his Lady is allowed to call him that. "Watch me," he hisses.

Ladybug discreetly makes a motion, blinking her eyes rapidly, and he _understands._

Chat's lips curl into a evil grin. _Slingshot time._

Seconds later, the rubber band flies straight into the akuma's eye and he stumbles back, clutching his eye. In this process, he releases Ladybug, who in flash grabs his akumatized item and breaks it.

The purple butterfly is released, she purifies it, and throws the rubber band into the air. A healing swarm of ladybugs restores the city.

"Pound it?" she asks, extending her fist, but instead of returning the bump, he throws himself at her and captures her lips with his own.

Ladybug starts, but her eyes flutter shut and she melts into the kiss, her lips enveloping his own.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, okay?" he murmurs, pulling away just a little.

"Okay," she agrees, and her lips meet his again in another mind-blowing kiss as all of Paris ogles them, squealing with joy. But he's too wrapped up in bliss to care.

Nothing on _Earth_ could separate him from his Lady.

* * *

 _Romance Awareness -_ _You can sense when your soulmate is in distress._

 _752 words_


End file.
